Days at Mushroom Middle
by Cluekid
Summary: Mario and the gang are starting middle school! Will conflicts arise? Will everyone get along? Will there be dramatic romances? Who are the transfer students from SEGA middle?


Days at Mushroom Middle

Day 1

Mario and Luigi held their breath as they walked into their new school, MushroomMiddle School. They were both very nervous. Today was their first day in the sixth grade. As the duo walked in, they saw a sign pointing toward a room. It read "Sixth Grade-Go to Gym." The brothers walked into the gymnasium.

Mario and Luigi both noticed that the room was rather freezing. They looked around and saw dozens of kids. They sat down beside their friend, Yoshi.

"Hi, guys!" Yoshi greeted.

"Hello!" greeted Mario and Luigi.

They didn't have any more time to socialize, for the bell rang.

No one seemed to be paying attention while the apparent Guidance Counselor lectured about dress code and other things.

A rather old man who everyone assumed to be a teacher stepped into the center of the gym.

"Hello, everyone!" the man greeted. "My name is Professor E. Gadd. I am the science teacher here at MushroomMiddle School. Here is a list of the kids in my home base: Mario, Luigi, Peach, Daisy, Waluigi, Wario, Toad, Toadette, Yoshi, Birdo, Funky Kong, Tiny Kong, Donkey Kong, Vivian, Mona, and Rosalina. We also have some transfer students from SEGAMiddle School!"  
Everyone gasped. SEGA Middle was Mushroom Middle's arch-rival school. Professor E. Gadd shushed them.

"Also in my home base is Sonic, Amy, Tails, Cream, Knuckles, and Rouge," the Professor continued.

The twenty-two students in E. Gadd's home base followed him out of the gym and into his room.

"Welcome to the science room!" said the Professor. "Please stand against the wall so that I can put you into groups. Group number one will consist of Amy, Birdo, and Cream."

As they walked to their seats, Amy and Birdo high-fived.

"In group number two will be Daisy, Donkey Kong, and Funky Kong," the Professor said.

Daisy slightly groaned while Donkey Kong and Funky Kong silently cheered.

"The kids in group number three will be Knuckles, Luigi, and Mario," continued the Professor.

Luigi and Mario smiled.

"Group number four will be Mona, Peach, and Rosalina," said E. Gadd.

The three friends cheered.

"Group number five will be Rouge, Sonic, and Tails," said Professor E. Gadd.

The three transfer students grinned.

"The students in group six are Tiny Kong, Toad, and Toadette," continued the science teacher.

"Group number seven will have four students," noted the Professor. "Obviously, Vivian, Waluigi, Wario, and Yoshi will be in group seven."

"Let's see," started E. Gadd. "Did you all receive your schedules?"

The students nodded.

"Good," said the pleased teacher. "Unfortunately, thanks to the introduction in the gym, we only have ten minutes in class. We have something called Academic Enrichment right after science. On Mondays, we will play Intramurals. We will play games against the three other home bases. On Tuesdays, we will do Character Ed. Wednesday will be Essay Day. On Thursday, we will have Silent Sustained Reading. And on Friday, I'll let you socialize during Enrichment. Since we don't have much time left in class, I'll let you whisper amongst your groups."

The class talked quietly for a few minutes. Then, the intercom came on.

"Good morning, students!" roared a voice. "My name is Principal Bowser, head of Mushroom Middle!"

Everyone gasped. _Bowser_ was the principal?

"I intend to make your school days as terrible as possible!" Bowser continued. "We normally have Intramurals on Monday, but since it's your first day of school, we will have complete _SILENCE_ during Enrichment! Have a terrible day!"

"Well, you heard him," said a rather depressed E. Gadd.

The students remained quiet all throughout Enrichment. It was only half an hour, but it seemed like forever! Luckily, the class was saved by the bell. Literally.

"All right, class!" said the Professor. "Go on to your first Elective!"

/

Thirteen students walked into the band room, wondering who their teacher was.

"Good morning, sixth grade!" said a voice. "My name is Mr. Hammer Bro. I teach Brass and Percussion in band. I'm not here to make you have fun! Who ever told you that band was fun? NOBODY! I'm here to do my job, and that's that!"  
The students gasped. They had received a rather rude welcoming.

"Uh, hello!" said a female voice. "My name is Miss Pianissima. I teach the Woodwind class in band. There are five starting instruments. We have the flute, clarinet, trumpet, trombone, and percussion. If you would like to play the flute or clarinet, please come with me to the Woodwind room."

Seven students followed Miss Pianissima. Sonic was embarrassed to see that he was the only boy who wanted to play a Woodwind instrument.

The other six students stayed in the Brass room. Cream was also embarrassed to see that she was the only girl who wanted to play a Brass instrument.

"Well, this is the Woodwind room!" said Miss Pianissima. "Like I said, we have two starting instruments, the flute and the clarinet. If you play the flute, you could advance to the oboe. If you start with the clarinet, you could end up playing the bass clarinet, bassoon, or alto saxophone! If you get good at the alto saxophone, you might wind up playing the tenor saxophone! Now, who wants to play the flute?"  
Two students raised their hands.

"You there, in the pretty blue dress," said Miss Pianissima. "What is your name?"

"Rosalina," responded Rosalina."

"Now, you must be Peach," Miss Pianissima asked Peach.

Peach nodded.

"So, our clarinet players must be Amy, Daisy, Sonic, Toadette, and Vivian!" said Miss Pianissima. "I'll get you your instruments now."

She went into a closet, then came out with seven instrument cases. She distributed the instruments to their players.

"Now, this is how we put together the flute…"

Nine students walked into the choir room.

"Hello!" greeted an old woman. "My name is Ms. Kammy Koopa! Welcome to choir! Now, we have four different parts that you can sing. Two for women, and two for men! The highest part for girls is called 'Soprano'. The lower women part is the 'Alto' part. The high boys section is called 'Tenor'. The low guys section is called 'Bass'. Now who would like to sing Soprano?"

Mona and Rouge raised their hands.

"Very well," continued Ms. Kammy Koopa. "So you two girls must sing Alto."

Birdo and Tiny Kong nodded.

"Who would like to sing Tenor?" asked Ms. Kammy Koopa.

Yoshi and Waluigi raised their hands.

"Great!" exclaimed Ms. Kammy Koopa. "Now, you three boys must sing Bass."

Wario, Knuckles, and Funky Kong nodded.

"Very well," Ms. Kammy Koopa said as she sat down at the piano. "Now, this note is called 'C'. It is also known as 'Do'…"

"Now, there are three instruments that you can play in this room," said Mr. Hammer Bro. "You can start with trumpet, trombone, or percussion. Trumpet feeds into the french horn, while trombone feeds into the tuba. Which one of you booger-rags would like to play percussion?"

Donkey Kong raised his hand.

"Wonderful!" sneered Mr. Hammer Bro. "Who would like to play the trumpet?"

Cream and Mario raised their hands.

"Very good," noted the teacher. "So, you two mud-rats must want to play the trombone."

Luigi and Toad nodded.

"Let me get your instruments for you," said Mr. Hammer Bro.

Mr. Hammer Bro. came back with four instrument cases and gave them to the musicians.

"The drums are over there, you miserable ape!" exclaimed Mr. Hammer Bro. "Now, let me show you how to put your instruments together…"

Just then, the bell rang.

"Okay, you rats!" said Mr. Hammer Bro. "On to your second Elective!"

/

Six students walked into the gym.

"Welcome, scrawny snakes!" said a buff teacher. "My name is Coach Atlas, Physical Education and Health instructor at MushroomMiddle School! You all signed up for this class, so I'm going to work you until you collapse! Now, let's get your names. You, girls! What are your names? What? What kind of names are those? Well then, AMELIA, LILY, SCRAWNY KING! LEFT SIDE OF THE GYM!"

Amy, Daisy, and Tiny Kong ran to the left area of the gym.

"What about you three guys?" asked Coach Atlas. "What? You sixth graders have weird names. Well then, GROOVY KING, MARTY-O, WENDY! RIGHT SIDE OF THE GYM!"

Funky Kong, Mario, and Sonic went to the right portion of the gym.

"We'll start with fifty push-ups!" shouted Coach Atlas.

Five students walked into the computer lab.

"Hi!" said a voice. "Welcome to Keyboarding! My name is Mr. Wiggler, computer instructor! It seems you are all here, but I'll call roll. Birdo? Knuckles? Vivian? Waluigi? Wario? Great, you're all here! Now, sit wherever you like…"

Five more kids walked into the Spanish room, awaiting their teacher.

"Good morning class!" said a voice. "Or should I say, '_Buenos dias, clase_!' My name is Senor Fawful. I am a master at over one hundred languages, including Czech, Cantonese, and of course, Spanish! Let's see, my second Elective class contains Cream, Donkey Kong, Mona, Tails, and Yoshi! You're all here! Now, _sentarse_!"

Nobody moved a muscle.

"That means 'sit down'," said Senor Fawful.

Everyone sat down.

Six students walked into the art room.

"Hello, class!" said a voice. "My name eez Mr. Vincent Van Gore. Welcome to my studio! Of course, now it is your studio as well, no? Is everyone here today? I have Luigi, Peach, Rosalina, Rouge, Toad, and Toadette! Let's get started, shall we? We'll start by painting a somezing simple, like say, an apple. Paint it as best as you can, and I will observe your vwork."

Everyone did the best job that they could.

"NO NO NO NO NO!" shouted Mr. Van Gore. "We must try again tomorrow with pastels!"

Just then, the bell rang.

"Class dismissed!" said Mr. Van Gore.

/

"Please come in, class," said a teacher. "Welcome to social studies! My name is Professor Frankly! This year's curriculum focuses on Europe and Asia. I will seat you into groups of four and five. Group one will be Amy, Birdo, Cream, and Daisy!"

The girls squealed as they took their seats.

"Settle down!" remarked the Professor. "Group two will be Donkey Kong, Funky Kong, Knuckles, and Luigi. Group three will be Mario, Mona, Peach, and Rosalina."

The three girls, who were all in love with Mario, sighed in delight.

"Group four will be Rouge, Sonic, Tails, Tiny Kong, and Toad," continued Frankly. "And finally, group five will be Toadette, Vivian, Waluigi, Wario, and Yoshi. We will try to learn about one country a day, but I'll give you today to socialize quietly!"

Mario shifted uncomfortably in his seat while Mona, Peach, and Rosalina stared at him dreamily. This went on for a while. Meanwhile, everyone else socialized. Just then, the bell rang, much to the girls' dismay. Mario darted out of his seat and into the language arts class.

/

"Good morning, class," said an old Toad. "My name is Mr. Toadsworth. Welcome to language arts! Since most of the work we do is group work, I'll put you into groups of two. We have Amy and Birdo, Cream and Daisy, Donkey Kong and Funky Kong, Knuckles and Luigi, Mario and Mona, Peach and Rosalina, Rouge and Sonic, Tails and Tiny Kong, Toad and Toadette, Vivian and Waluigi, and Wario and Yoshi. Please take your seats. Now, who can tell me what a noun is? Rosalina?"

"Well, frankly, I TOOK A FERRY TO THE STATUE OF LIBERTY! MY BEST FRIEND WAS WAITING THERE FOR ME! WE WENT FOR A WALK ON THE ISLAND YOU KNOW, AND IN THE MIDDLE OF SUMMER IT STARTED TO SNOW, WHEN I TOO-" sang Rosalina.

"Thank you! That's enough, Rosalina!" said Mr. Toadsworth. "Who can tell me what a verb is? Toadette?"

"Well, you see, I GET MY THING IN ACTION! TO BE, TO SING, TO FEEL, TO GIVE! THAT'S WHAT'S HAPPENI-" sang Toadette.

"Um, that's enough, Toadette!" remarked Mr. Toadsworth. "This one's a little tricky. Does anyone know what an adverb is? Luigi?"

"Well, I've discovered that, LOLLY, LOLLY, LOLLY, GET YOUR ADVERBS HERE! LOLLY, LO-" sang Luigi.

"THAT IS QUITE ENOUGH!" shouted Mr. Toadsworth. "I HAVE HAD JUST ABOUT _ENOUGH_ WITH THIS CLASS! WE WILL SIT IN SILENCE FOR THE REST OF THE PERIOD. I DON'T EVEN WANT TO HEAR ONE SOUND!"

The class gasped, then remained silent. Soon, the bell rang. The class quietly went on to their math class.

/

"Good afternoon, class!" said a tall, thin man. "My name is Dr. Eggman! I am your math teacher!"

The six transfer students gasped. Apparently, they had seen this teacher before.

"I will put you into groups of five, four, and three! Group number one will be Amy, Birdo, Cream, Daisy, and Donkey Kong. Group two will be Funky Kong, Knuckles, Luigi, Mario, and Mona. Group three will be Peach, Rosalina, Rouge, Sonic, and Tails. Group four will be Tiny Kong, Toad, Toadette, and Vivian. Finally, group five will be Waluigi, Wario, and Yoshi. Now, I expect you to solve the following problem!"

The students looked on the board. There was a very difficult math problem.

Find x:

2x-14/5+5x+-2-4/7x*18

"Does anyone know the answer?" asked Dr. Eggman.

Sonic raised his hand.

"Very well, Sonic," stated Dr. Eggman. "Please come up and show us how you did it."

Sonic came up and pointed to the letter x.

"X is right here!" he said.

"Ha, ha, ha! Very funny!" said a sarcastic Dr. Eggman. "It's so funny, I think I'll assign PAGES 1-50 IN YOUR TEXTBOOK FOR HOMEWORK!"

"SONIC!" shouted an angry class.

"AND YOU CAN GO AHEAD AND GET STARTED ON IT!" shouted Dr. Eggman. "IN SILENCE!"

The class was able to finish all the pages, miraculously. Just then, the bell rang.

Mario and Luigi walked out of the school, flabbergasted as ever.

**Author's Note: Hi! I hope you liked it! Just to clear it up, whenever there's a line like "/", that means a class will change. Whenever there's a line like "~~~~~", that means that the period stays the same, but we are in a different room in a different POV. Please read & review, but no flames!**


End file.
